1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cushion for a vehicle occupant's head and, more particularly, to a cushion which can be inflated along windows of side doors in the event of a side impact or roll-over situation. In detail, it relates to a protective cushion for a vehicle occupant's head comprising two sheets which are superposed on each other and joined together to form a plurality of chambers arranged in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a type of a protective cushion for a vehicle occupant's head is disclosed in International Patent Publication W096/26087. particularly, FIG. 1 and FIG. 9 of the publication. The known cushion has a vacancy comprising a duct extending from the end at the front side of a vehicle (the front end) to the end at the rear side of the vehicle (the rear end) along the upper edge of the cushion and a plurality of cells (chambers) communicating with the duct and extending downwardly. Between the adjacent cells, a occupant-side sheet (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “cabin-side sheet”) and a vehicle body-side sheet (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “door-side sheet”) are connected.